Hold me,and don't leave me in the dark
by ODenisse-GO
Summary: Bella,una chica que vive una vida solitaria y monótona.Hasta que un día descubre algo que hace que su pasado oscuro decida reencontrarse con su vida.Los Cullen la conocen y deciden descubrir que se oculta bajo esa fachada de misterio.Pero Bella corre mas riesgo del que piensan.-Bella...por favor.No me dejes.-Mi primera historia,¡Espero sea de su agrado!
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

_L__a vida no es justa. _

_Eso es algo que en mi vida he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo. La vida misma te destroza, te mata, para que luego vuelvas a renacer entre las cenizas. Yo me quede estancada en ellas durante un tiempo, en donde mi vida misma no cobraba sentido. En donde las sombras de la noche me atormentaban. Pero ahora tenía un sentido. Y todo parecía perfecto, lleno de luz y brillantez. Era feliz. Pero las cosas buenas a veces no duran el tiempo que desearíamos. Y de un momento a otro te encuentras dando tumbos en la oscuridad, sin saber a dónde ir, a donde huir. Entonces te llaman, y un rayo de esperanza abre brecha en ti, aunque no le hubieras dado permiso. Y ahora estas ahí. Dos rayos de luz te llaman para sacarte de la oscuridad. ¿Cuál será el verdadero? ¿Cuál te hará caer en el abismo? En ese momento, tú simplemente tomas su mano…_


	2. Chapter I: ¿Monótona o Irreal?

**Todos los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente juego con mi primera historia y la verdad no se que esperar, aun así espero les guste,los dejo leer.**

* * *

Capitulo 1. ¿Monótona o Irreal?

-¡BELLA!- escuche un grito femenino llamándome en la nada, todo era oscuro y tétrico, era yo y aquel cuarto oscuro, al parecer tenía un acompañante.

-¿Quién esta hay?- pregunte temerosa, girándome hacia todos los lados, pero nada...no veía nada.

-¡BELLA!- escuche de nuevo, pero era otra voz, igual de una chica, pero diferente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-grite esta vez. El pánico me embargaba, no por aquellas personas, si no por el terror que teñía la voz de aquellas muchachas. Temía por ellas.

-Bella…- un susurro se sintió en mi oído, era un hombre, su aliento me acaricio la cara.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte, consciente de que él estaba a mi lado.

-Bella…- susurro de nuevo, voltee para poder mirarlo, y…

¡PIP PIP PIP!

¡Maldito despertador!

Alzando una mano, lo golpee y se calló, ¡Por fin! Temía tener que lanzarlo hacia la puerta y que tuviera que comprar el ¿creo que 4° despertador?

Me levante perezosamente, estirando mis brazos para despertarme del estupor, tome mi cosas de aseo, y me dirigí al baño que compartía con mi padre.

Mientras me bañaba pensé sobre el mas que extraño sueño que tuve, ¿acaso contiene un mensaje oculto o algo así?, y ¿enserio estoy barajando esa posibilidad? De verdad estoy aturdida, pero de una cosa estoy segura, la voz, la ultima voz que oí, nunca me la voy a poder sacar de la cabeza. Era hermosa, a pesar de que solo escuche un susurro. La de las mujeres, era igual de linda, pero… ¿por que gritaban de terror? No lo sé, pero, al fin y al cabo es solo un sueño ¿no?

Me faltaban solo 20 minutos para ingresar al instituto, podría decirse que ya era mi último año, solo 10 días mas y salíamos de vacaciones para luego volver a entrar y sufrir de nuevo en el calvario de escuela. Bueno, al menos era un descanso de todo un mes y medio.

Yo, particularmente no soy una persona popular, de esas que andan con los demás populares, con un carro de lujo y su novio igual popular, más bien, soy la "anti-social" del colegio, apodo que recibí gracias a mis extensos periodos que paso escondida en la biblioteca y mi inexistente, casi muerta vida social. Bien, si tenía amigos, si con amigos te refieres a la señora de la biblioteca, la señora Madison, a una conocida con la que apenas hablas gracias a tus antes mencionados ciclos en la biblioteca y su novio, claro que tenía amigos. Mi vida era deprimente.

Claro que a los populares, no les soy invisible, en general no me molestan, pero claro nunca me quedo sin una u otra bromita, aunque no soy su blanco preferido, simplemente, soy un blanco "provisional" por así decirlo, ya que casi siempre me encierro en la biblioteca y ellos jamás entran allí, así que es mi lugar seguro. A veces me pasaba allí en lugar de la cafetería, pero tenía que comer y no me podía estar segura todo el tiempo. Y todo esto no lo digo como si fuera algo "positivo", a decir verdad, me enfurece que traten así a las personas. Siempre nos miraban con altanería como si ellos fueran mejor que nosotros, solo por sus millones o su aspecto, daba igual la razón, ellos siempre se considerarían especiales o insuperables. No importaría nada con tal de sentirse admirados.

Todo eso pensé mientras peinaba mi maraña de cabello castaño. Mirándome al espejo, me di cuenta (otra vez) que la verdad no tenía nada de especial, nada que me grandes color chocolate, cabello castaño, algo rojizo, ondulado en mechones, piel blanca (casi traslucida), y eso sin contar que me podía sonrojar hasta extremos insospechables. Nada de ojos de color, nada de unos cabellos similares al oro. Solo yo, solo Bella. Solo mi monótono aspecto.

Suspirando resignada, camine hacia mi armario y lo abrí de un tirón. Agarre lo que hubiera en mi ropero y me lo puse. Había tomado un pantalón de mezclilla de tubo, una blusa ceñida de manga larga morada de cuello en V, unas converse y una chaqueta negra de cuero ya que no hacía mucho frio. No sabía que tenía este tipo de cosas, siempre llevaba pantalones holgados y sudaderas o suéteres. Bien hoy haría un cambio. Además, me gustaba este estilo lóbrego. No me gustaba llamar la atención, entonces si no era rosa o brillante todo estaría bien. Me arregle el pelo, pero sabiendo que nada podía hacer para domarlo me lo ate en una cola desarreglada, tome mi mochila y me puse mis lentes. Si, como típica chica nerd, ya que nunca me habían gustado los lentes de contacto, me incomodaban.

Baje las escaleras con pereza, la verdad hoy no se me apetecía ir al instituto, bueno la verdad nunca se me apetecía ir al instituto, punto.

Fui hacia la cocina y hay había una nota en la mesa:

Bella:

Me fui al recital de tu primo Jacob, recuerda que se lo había prometido. Regresare como a las 9 o 10 A.M. Te deje el desayuno listo en la mesa.

Te quiere, Papa.

¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo el recital de Jake. El me lo había mencionado, iba a ser parte del coro.

Observe la fruta en la pequeña mesa junto con el vaso de jugo, la verdad hoy no tenía hambre pero supongo que debo comerlo todo si no quiero una reprimenda por parte de mi padre. Comí despacio, faltaba todavía mucho para que tocara la campana y mi casa no estaba demasiado lejos del edificio. Cuando termine, lleve el plato y el vaso al fregadero. Suspire de nuevo.

Otro día más en el instituto, la verdad es que se pasaba muy lento el tiempo siendo la "Don Nadie" y también muy solitario, ser prácticamente invisible. Incluso para Mike, Mike es un chico de los populares. Era tan lindo, pero yo (al igual que como para todos) no existía en su mundo o bueno, para ser menos dramáticos, en la escuela.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas pesimistas. Era hora de ir al instituto. Me estaba dirigiendo a mi coche cuando quise tomar mis llaves de mi pantalón. Al no encontrarlas me asuste ¿Dónde estaban? Pensé un momento… ¡ah! estaban en mi cuarto. Cansada, me recosté en la pared. Como desearía que ellas vinieran solas hasta mí. Cerrando los ojos suspire, y cuando los abrí…ahí estaban mis llaves. Enfrente de mi cara, flotando, balanceándose como si se estuvieran burlando de mí…

¡¿Flotando?! Tuve que reprimir un grito de pánico, quiero decir ¿desde cuándo las llaves flotan? Retrocedí hasta toparme con la pared de aquellas llaves "flotadoras"

Nada parecía sostenerlas, ni nada de eso, alargue una mano pasándola arriba y debajo de ellas. Nada. Fruncí el seño, de verdad ahora más que ningún otro momento de mí corta vida me cuestionaba sobre mi salud mental. Trate de que el terror no me inundara para no salir corriendo despavorida. Tome las llaves rápidamente y las examine en mi palma. No, la verdad dudaba que las llaves estuvieran hechizadas. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de quitarme esta alucinación que tal vez era solo arte de mi atolondrada y extraña cabeza.

Salí de mi casa y llegue hasta mi camioneta, una Chevy algo vieja pero la de que sin embargo, estaba manifiestamente orgullosa de conducir.

Me abrigue en el cálido interior de esta, y prendí el motor. Me quise reír de mi misma al saltar a causa del estruendoso ruido que hacia al encender. Lentamente comencé a salir y mientras iba de camino al instituto quise probar algo. Tenía que asegurarme de algo. Con la mano casi con temor, como si estuviera acariciando una superficie de porcelana, la deslice hacia la derecha lentamente. Tuve que contener un grito agudo al observar como los arboles imitaban el movimiento de mi mano, balanceándose lentamente. De repente, se me escapo una risita aguda, nerviosa, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro, quiero decir: ¡Mírenme! ¡yo Bella Swan estoy moviendo cosas con mi mente! ¿¡Eso acaso no era increíble!?

De camino me distraje moviendo las cosas de mí alrededor como si nada. Me sentía increíble moviendo cosas como arboles, hojas, papeles, como si fuera solamente el ligero vientecillo de la mañana. A decir verdad, trate de convencerme que era eso, sin embargo deseche la idea cuando me concentre en un letrero y salió disparado hacían un árbol. _Eso_ no podía ser el viento.

Despacio, casi con miedo, entre en el estacionamiento de la escuela. La escuela no era grande, pero tampoco chica, solamente fácil de distinguir, de cualquier modo, los alumnos eran pocos.

Como de costumbre me dirigí hacia mi lugar de siempre, cerca de la escuela, pero no demasiado lejos de la salida, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, estaba ocupada. No pude evitar bufar de frustración. Apostaba que había alumnos nuevos, ya que _todos_ y cuando digo todos me refiero a cualquier alumno que este en esa escuela sabía que _ese_ era _MI_ lugar. Discutí seriamente conmigo misma mientras consideraba mover ese auto (un muy bonito volvo, por cierto) usando mi nueva y descubierta habilidad que conocí esta mañana. Pero, había demasiada gente, y no, hoy yo no quería causar un escándalo, no me gustaba nada ser el centro de atención, me gustaba ser mejor dicho _discreta._ _Demasiado discreta a decir verdad_- dijo una vocecilla reprobatoria en mi cabeza, porque si, aunque no me gustaba llamar la atención a veces quisiera ser un poco menos tímida para poder sentirme mejor teniendo a unos amigos a mi lado, tampoco era lindo ser un bicho raro, y ahora más que nunca lo estaba siendo.

Volviendo a bufar me di la vuelta y busque un sitio libre. Salí del coche y caminando despacio, oí murmullos por el camino que recorrí. Seguro eran por mi nuevo aspecto. Bufe. Pero bueno, aquí en Forks, como no sucedía mucho, los chicos tenían que tener algún cotilleo que los distrajera. Los ignore. Llegue hacia donde me cubría el tejado de la cafetería, solo antes de que comenzara a llover. Ese era uno de mis muchos pesares al residir en el pequeño pueblo de Forks: Aburrido, Predecible y Monótono, o bien así me parecía a mi antes de descubrir que tengo más rareza que de costumbre. Eso era algo nuevo.

Mire al alumnado desde las escaleras, Mike junto a unos chicos estaban bromeando despreocupadamente mientras jugaban con un balón de baloncesto, lanzándoselos sin el mínimo intento de ser delicado. Luego, no muy lejos del grupo de muchachos venían charlando animadamente unas chicas, las cuales rieron abiertamente al atrapar a su amiga coqueteando con uno de los chicos. La chica sonrojada agacho su cabeza, pero con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Sonreí sutilmente al ver a Mike estallar de risa, aunque después el abatimiento me hiriera en lo más hondo, solo al comprender que yo jamás iba a ser parte de un "algo", siempre con mi ineptitud y torpeza, trastabillando entre personas con quienes jamás sintonizaría y ni mucho menos llegaría a una aceptación completa si es que llegaba a un resultado plausible. Deje mi desesperanza y me limite a ir a mis clases. Siempre a tiempo, sin permitirme perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, ahora centrados en mi nuevo y apenas descubierto don, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría teniéndolo sin que me percatara?, pensé mientras llevaba distraída mi bandeja de comida a una mesa vacía.

Y de pronto, sin aviso, alguien grito mi nombre:

-¡Hey Swan!-voltee instantáneamente al oír alguien llamarme, con una voz tan petulante como burlona. Y mientras daba un último paso sentí como si el suelo estuviera repentinamente inestable, y toda mi visión dio un giro en un ángulo imposible. Fui apenas consciente de que instintivamente para absorber el impacto mis manos sostuvieron mi cuerpo y de pronto estaba tendida en el piso de la cafetería, y como cereza al pastel toda la bandeja se me venía encima y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi jugo y el sándwich terminaron sobre mi regazo y cabeza.

Y por supuesto, todos rieron al unisonó con una carcajada fuerte y sonora. Vi a Mike, que había observado en el aparcamiento junto con sus amigos y ahora me apuntaba con el dedo como si fuera una especie de fenómeno, al igual que las chicas que como antes, reían a carcajada suelta. Apenas vi a un chico de cabello color broncíneo que no reía, junto con un grupo de chicos y chicas que me veían preocupados. El chico se levanto y me miro con angustia. Lo único que causo esa preocupación en conjunto con todos burlándose y mofándose de mí fue una increíble ola de sentimientos que reconocí como, impotencia, horror, desesperación, desolación, y todos los derivados de aquel sentimiento que me rompió en mil pedazos.

Sentí como unas gruesas y calientes lágrimas se vertían en mi rostro, mientras dentro de mi algo se rompía.

Me limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano rápidamente, aun tendida y me incorpore rápidamente y con un rastro de agilidad no característica de mi, salí corriendo, estrellándome con fuerza contra la puerta y huyendo hacia el aparcamiento. No iría hacia mi coche, allí solo estaría más cerca de mi tormento, e ignorando la cerca que impedía el paso al bosque, con un salto ligero la sobrepase, de nuevo con esa soltura que nunca fue parte de mí, de mi tan característica torpeza a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Corrí con velocidad, con escasos tropiezos, y me adentre entre aquella espesa densidad del bosque.

* * *

**Bueno,espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi primera historia. Estaba algo indecisa si publicarla o no,pero por fin me arme de valor y pues aqui lo tienen. ¡Por favor sean buenas conmigo! (se que tal vez esto lo hayan escuchado de miles de primerizas,pero que nos podemos hacer) Pero claro, se aceptan criticas o sugerencias constructivas,motivaciones y ese tipo de cosas. Luego publico el siguiente capitulo.¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos! **-ODenisse-GO-


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

Ahora, aquí entre los árboles, se extendía indefinidamente un manto verde, en donde los arboles ahora eran mas parecido a unas murallas. Sentí temor hacia la penumbra que se visualizaba a la lejanía, pero había llegado demasiado lejos y tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas ganas de regresar.

Me rendí, y caí de rodillas, apenas sentí el suelo cubierto de tierra, áspero bajo mi tacto y me sentí repentinamente débil y frágil, como si de pronto todo me pareciera demasiado duro para poder tolerarlo, como si todo el mundo hubiera conspirado en mi contra, siempre dañándome y perjudicándome, haciéndome retraída, y atemorizada .Solloce con fuerza, recordando en él como mi padrastro usaba ese tipo de apodos para mí cada vez que cometía un error, una equivocación, y me pegaba con rudeza, mientras yo sollozaba débilmente. Llore con más ímpetu mientras las gotas salinas que desprendían mis ojos se arremolinaban en torno mi rostro abatido, interceptando mi visión ya difusa y toque la cicatriz de mi muñeca, esa que me había provocado uno de sus tantos arranques de dolor y furia. Recordando aquellos tiempos en que mis caídas fueron castigadas y mis penas se almacenaron. Aquel tiempo en que mis lagrimas no cesaron y mi sufrimiento solo se acumulo en un lugar vacio y lúgubre, en el que se suponía era mi corazón.

Solté un último sollozo débil, mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban, y bajaban por mis mejillas, para después caer en silencio a la tierra.

Pero…

¿Mis errores más banales serian siempre mi tormento? ¿Acaso no iba a acabar nunca este dolor? …¿Acaso lo iba a permitir de nuevo?...

Esas dudas sin contestar, de alguna forma, me devolvieron de una forma inesperada y brusca la confianza que mantenía pérdida. Siempre sintiéndome desdichada y que nunca iba a lograr hacer algo bien en mi vida. Siempre sintiéndome inútil, estorbosa, nunca perteneciendo a este mundo. Siempre sintiéndome frágil…

Una sorpresiva llamarada de calor se extendió por mi cuerpo, imposible de ignorar. Ya jamás lo permitiría de nuevo. Ya no más, ya no era más la mártir silenciosa, ya jamás la víctima.

_Se acabo_.

Y entonces lo _sentí_ .Sentí como si mi cuerpo se sintiera más liviano, y como una carga pesada invisible se quitara de mis hombros y me sentí más fuerte, más poderosa. Más yo.

Sentí como una brisa de viento con suaves gotas de roció soplaba contra mi rostro y parecía como se arremolinaba en torno a mí. Como unos rayos de Sol me daban calidez a mi rostro, y como de pronto el bosque me dejaba de parecer tan abrumador, y una sensación sobrecogedora se instalaba en mi interior, llenándome de paz y seguridad. Y entonces…

Abrí los ojos.

Todo, desde los grandes troncos hasta la más insignificante hoja lo vi con extremados detalles, mis lentes habían caído pero ahora no parecía necesitarlos. El bosque estaba mucho más vivo de lo que jamás supuse, lleno de pequeñas criaturas cuya existencia nunca habría adivinado. El Sol que en algún momento debió haber aparecido refulgía una luminosidad cegadora, y distinguía todos los colores del arco iris en la luz blanca. Y más allá de la luz, las motas de polvo flotar en el aire, en aquellos lugares a los que llegaba la luz. Girando, moviéndose unos alrededor de los otros. Cosas tan insustanciales que posiblemente mis ojos jamás pudieron haber visto, y ahora los admiraba como si fuera de lo más natural.

Pero eso no era lo peor, o lo más chocante en todo caso.

Alrededor de todo esto, una nube de aire se envolvía entorno a mi figura, tomando forma de remolino, mientras miles de gotas de roció, como burbujas, hacían su propio camino alrededor del aire, lentamente, y la tierra ahora temblaba con descontrol. Me incorpore aterrada, pero eso no detuvo a todo lo demás y la tierra siguió vibrando, como si tuviera vida propia.

_-¡Ya basta!_-pensé asustada. Y de pronto todo cayó, el aire se esparció, las burbujas de agua explotaron suavemente y con una brisa llegaron hasta el suelo que dejo de temblar. Contuve la respiración, solo para dar paso a unos jadeos incontrolables, mientras mi corazón martillaba sonoramente dentro de mi pecho, como si se quisiera salir de su lugar. Me sentí desfallecer, tan aterrorizada como nunca antes. Sin embargo conforme fue pasando el tiempo, mi respiración dejo de ser irregular y mi corazón tomo de nuevo su ritmo acompasado, sentí como si ese sentimiento de calma me llegara de otra fuente. Y de pronto…Todo se volvió repentinamente negro.

-. . . . . .-

Oía voces, sobre todo voces, procedentes de alguna parte quizá. Claro, no estaba totalmente consiente en este momento, tan lleno de oscuridad y confusión, aunque tampoco digo estuviera alucinando. Mis ojos no me ayudaban a responder al letargo, cubiertos bajo una pesada capa de sopor. Ni mi curiosidad, al descubrir cierta inquietud en aquellas misteriosas voces.

Parecían más bien gruñidos feroces, intrincados entre las voces cantarinas y confusos sobre las voces rudas, pero no por eso menos seductoras, acompañadas por toques helados, como de hielo, sobre mis muñecas, cuello, frente, y cualquier punto donde la sangre martillara, con mi corazón sin perder su cadencioso ritmo, mientras otros dedos me acariciaban el cabello suavemente, casi con protección, o al menos inconsciente así lo sentí, si es que realmente lo estaba del todo.

Y cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos, ya todo había desaparecido, las voces se habían ido y las caricias heladas se habían esfumado, como si hubiera sido solo producto de una descomunal imaginación. Naturalmente lo hubiera dejado así, por supuesto, si es que yo no hubiera aparecido de la nada en mi habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí cuando me desmayé en el bosque? E incluso si alguien me hubiera encontrado, ¿cómo iba a poder entrar en mi casa y además dejarme en mi cuarto? El que alguien sepa donde vivía realmente no era algo preocupante. De cualquier manera, era la hija del sheriff de la policía. Era algo _obvio_ el que me reconocieran a través de ello. Pero además también había notado esa leve sensación tirante que sentía en mi pierna. Toque mis rodillas y sentí raspones en ellas. Sin embargo la sangre seca que de seguro me provoque al caer, no estaba, y casi sentía desinfectada y limpiada la zona. Me estremecí. _Extraño._

En mi cuarto todo estaba quieto, y con una apariencia normal, sin embargo yo _sabía _que no había nada de normal en mi vida en estos momentos. Probablemente tendría más de ciencia ficción que de_ normal_. Mire mi mesita al lado de mi cama, y bufe irritada, mirando el vaso de agua con recelo, ¿Desde cuándo yo ponía un vaso con agua al lado de mi al dormir? Y…mire el reloj con preocupación ¿Desde cuándo yo salía temprano de la escuela? Quiero decir, no es que eso me irritara en demasía, pero…no lo sé, no era algo característico de mi persona, y eso me frustraba.

Bien. Reiteremos los hechos:

Me había caído enfrente de todos en la cafetería, por una obvia broma hacia mi persona. Se habían burlado de mí. Había llorado, y corriendo impulsivamente hacia el bosque en un acto de estupidez (una actitud nada propia de mí) caí de rodillas. Y de un momento a otro todo se puso terrorífico (en este momento no entrare en detalles) para luego desmayarme, y tener un "sueño" extraño de unas voces preocupadas, con una serie de gruñidos, y después despertarme en mi cama de la nada, tapada y con una vasito en la mesa pero que yo obviamente no había puesto. Acostada a tempranas horas de la tarde, cuando en lugar de esto, debería de estar llegando a mi auto, en el aparcamiento, cansada, deseando con creces el estar como lo estaba ahora, en mi cama, reposada. Claro. Pero con un sentimiento desagradable.

Me enderecé, sentándome en medio de la cama, para luego incorporarme en el piso, lentamente, sabiendo que en este momento mi equilibrio, (que a pesar de la gracilidad que había poseído al correr esta mañana) no estaría entre sus mejores períodos en estos instantes, solo para sentir una ligera rigidez en mis piernas, y la estabilidad que solo poses al apoyarte sobre una superficie plana. Fruncí el ceño, generalmente, en toda mi vida la ligereza no había conformado parte de ella, o bueno, al menos hasta ahora.

Me mire, aun con una actitud ensombrecida, tenía la misma ropa que esta mañana, así que eso al menos estaba normal. Por fin.

Me quite mi ropa manchada de comida y me puse otro conjunto de ropa. Tome un impermeable gris, y me envolví con él para salir a la incesante lluvia. Entonces recordé inesperada y repentinamente a medio paso, en medio del porche de la casa que mi camioneta pick-up no la había podido recoger del aparcamiento ¿tendría que salir a pie para recorrer 4 kilómetros en plena lluvia torrencial solo para recoger mi coche del instituto? Me embargo la angustia al advertir de mi gran problema, pero aun así seguí mi caminata cuidando mis pasos. Charlie sospecharía que… pero entonces choque contra algo duro y de tacto metálico.

Mire desconcertada la camioneta justo al frente de mis ojos. ¿Que? ¡¿Como..?! Está bien, de acuerdo, supongamos que por razones extrañas decidiste abandonar tu camioneta, tu único medio de transporte, en el instituto. Te desmayaste en el bosque y luego apareciste en tu casa que está a unos 4 kilómetros lejos. Sales de tu casa y te encuentras a tu adorada pick-up por arte de magia. Por alguna ilógica razón, supuse que las voces extrañas de mi "sueño" tuvieron algo que ver con esto. Me dieron ganas de llorar. ¡¿Es que no había ahora desde esta mañana algo normal en mi vida de una buena vez por todas?!

Me senté al lado de la protección de un árbol para no mojarme y mire el cielo encapotado con un aire de desamparo. Charlie todavía no llegaba, para Renée era todavía demasiado tarde para que volviera a casa, ya que nunca lo haría, al menos desde hace 11 años. Hoy era un día como aquel, tan imborrable como terrorífico, con ansias de enclaustrarlo en el olvido.

* * *

**Y pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Quise hacerlo lo mejor que pude, ya que aquí Bella desvela uno de sus tantos secretos que guarda su pasado y también descubre mas cosas sobre su don. Supongo que se puede ver algo confuso, pero luego ya se van a ir a aclarando las cosas. **

**grisAliceCullenSwan: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me sacaste una sonrisa, definitivamente. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia, me devolviste la confianza ;) Besos! **


End file.
